Jaim vs Jealous
by crazy-kuroneko
Summary: Fandom : The GazettE. Pairings: AoixUruha, ReitaxRuki. Bagaimana kalo tiba-tiba Uruha naksir ma model cewek super sexy dan Aoi jadi jeles?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Jaim vs. Jealous  
**Genre**: Humor romance  
**Type**:Two shots (part 1)  
**Pairings**: Aoi/Uruha , Reita/Ruki  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: written in Indonesian  
**Summary**: Bagaimana kalo tiba-tiba Uruha naksir ma model cewek super sexy dan Aoi jadi jeles???**  
Notes:** It's my first Indonesian humor :3

"Ru, nape lo? Pagi-pagi udah nyengar nyengir kayak kuda begono! Kena ayan lo ?" tanya Ruki heran ngeliat gitaris band-nya itu. "Kesambet apaan lo semalem?"

"Anjing lo! Bukan itu tahu!" jawab Uruha manyun. Bentar doang. Lalu nyengir-nyengir lagi gak jelas.

"Lalu apa dong, Ru?" Ruki akhirnya duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam studio mereka dan menegak sebotol air minum kemasan yang ada di tangannya. Anak-anak gajet yang laen juga penasaran apa yang bikin ayan-nya Uruha makin gak ketulungan kayak gitu.

"Tadi malem Shannon sms gue dong!" pamer Uruha sambil nunjukin sms yang di maksud sambil senyum di bibir pantatnya itu makin mengembang.

Ruki pun menyambar HP Uruha sambil membaca apa yang tertulis di sms itu.

_Akang Uruha, besok Shannon ada fashion show lagi. Akang nonton ya! Shannon tahu akang pasti dateng buat Shannon. Aku dah nyiapin tiket buat akang sama anak-anak Gajet yang lain. Shannon tunggu ya Kang! XOXO_

Emang semenjak gajet syuting video klip buat single mereka, LEECH, mereka jadi deket banget sama Shannon yang kebetulan jadi modelnya. Pertama kali Uruha ngeliat Shannon, cewek bule nan sexy itu dia langsung mupeng en ngences setiap nonton PV LEECH. Cie elah lop-et-pirs-sait nih! (baca : love at 1st sight)

"Lo nge-gebet die, Ru?" tanya Ruki heran setengah mati.

"Iye. Emang nape? Gak suka lo? Jeles?" jawab Uruha minta digaplok.

"Enak aja. Ruki gue mana mungkin jeles ma lu, ya ga Ki?" samber Reita yang gak suka uruha ngomong gitu ke yayang-nya. Ia pun langsung duduk dan merangkul bahu Ruki, takut diambil Uruha. Dasar kaum Nabi Luth lo pada!

"Aturan lo nyadar diri Ru! Shannon kan bule cantik, mana sexy pula lagi. Mana mau die sama manusia jeber kayak lo!" jawab Ruki jujur.

"Sial lo! dasar cebol!"

Tiba-tiba hape Uruha yang masih Ruki pegang berdering. Nama Shannon pun muncul di layarnya. Uruha pun langsung menyambar HP-nya lalu ngibrit ke luar studio sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Aneh-aneh aja sih si Uru~" oceh Aoi tiba-tiba.

"Muka lo kenapa Joy? Dilipet kayak martabak telor gitu?" tanya Ruki heran.

"Gak napa-napa kok" Ajoy ngeles sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang..... lo jeles ya?"

"Apaan sih lo, Ki!" dia pun ngibrit.

Di studio pun bersisa hanya Reita dan Ruki bersama otak-otak ngeres mereka.

"Hun, how if we 'play a game'?: kata Reita dengan senyum maut dan Ruki pun mengangguk.

Kita skip ya bagian ini. Nanti ratingnya naek

########

" EH PERGI NYOK KE FASHION SHOWNYA SHANNON!!!! DAH MAO MULAI NEH!" teriak Uruha kayak toak keliling apartemennya.

"Eh jeber!" Ruki keluar dari kamarnya topless dan terlihat Reita lagi make boxer di belakangnya. "Lo tau gak sekarang jam berapa?! Gila ya lu! Lagi enak-enak tidur juga kita!"

"Ini kan udah jam 11 siang" jawab Uruha lugu. "Kan udah siang tauk!" Aoi sama Kai pun keluar karana keributan itu.

"Tapi kan ini hari minggu, jeber!" sambung Ruki lagi.

"Ada apaan sih?!" tanya Kai risih.

Uruha lansung deketin Kai dengan tampang melasnya. "Ini loh Kai, hari ini kan fashion show-nya yayang Shannon... temenin Uruha pergi ya? ya?"

"Ya ampuuuuun.... gue sangka heboh apaan"

"Kalo gitu Kai ikut dong? Makasih" Uruha udah kegirangan.

"Eh, gak bisa gue. Ada rapat buat single baru kita ntar. Yang laen aja ya? Sori" emang Kai yang paling sopan diantara mereka semua.

"Kalo gitu Ruki ya?" dia langsung merangkul tangan Ruki dan mohon-mohon kayak anak kecil minta permen dari emaknya.

"Gak bisa. Gue sibuk."

Uruha manyun. "Bilang aja lo mau esekan non-stop sama si pesek kan lu! Ampe nelantarin temen gini! Dasar gay!"

"Yaudahlah... minta Ajoy aja yang nemenin lo aja" usul Reita gara-gara takut Ruki diculik Uruha lagi.

"Ajoy?" Uruha langsung mandang muka Aoi yang sok cool itu. "Ajoy emangnya mau nemenin Uru?"

"Sebenernya gue sibuk..." Ajoy sok jaim. "Tapi oke-lah. Daripada lo ilang, kita juga yang berabe" Sangking senengnya denger itu Uruha langsung meluk Ajoy. Seketika muka Ajoy berubah kayak udang rebus nyaris gosong.

Seminggu pun berlalu dan akhirnya Uruha bener-bener jadian sama Shannon. Kerjaannya jadi sms-an ma telpon-telponan mulu, percis kayak anak SMP baru jadian!

"Yang, besok kita nonton Hana Yori Dango Final di bioskop yuk!" ucap Uruha ke Shannon via HP-nya.

"Bahagia banget kayaknya dia..." ucap Aoi pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenernya dia diam-diam suka sama Uruha, tapi karna rasa jaimnya yang gak ketulungan jadinya gak ngomong-ngomong deh.

"Hayo! Ngapain lo sembunyi-sembunyi ngintipin Uru pacaran Joy?" Ruki nepok bahu Aoi dari belakang.

"Hush! Jangan berisik lo! Entar gue ketahuan!"

"Ya lo ngapain ngintipin orang segala?" Aoi pun diem. "Lo suka sama Uru?" Kalimat Ruki itu tidak terdengar sepeti pertanyaan bagi Aoi dan bikin Aoi takut. Tau-tau gue udah ketahuan lagi, pikirnya.

"Lo kalo suka sama Uruha ya ngaku lah sama orangnya langsung, Joy. Jangan sampe nyesel lho!" ucap Ruki dengan teramat sangat bijaksana. "Emang gue sering ngatain dia jeber lah.. jablay lah... tapi kalo diperhatiin Uruha tuh sexy lho. Lumayan lah buat bikin cewek-cewek kesemsem. Makanya kalo suka, ngomong! Ntar kalo dia serius sama Shannon terus merit gimana?"

Kata-kata Ruki emang bener juga. Kita gak bisa mungkir kalo paha Uruha dipamerin karna emang mulus, paha gue aja gak segitunya! Padahal kan gue cewek! Kok jadi ngomongin paha ya zz

"Tapi kalo dia jijik sama gue gara-gara gue gay gimana?? Dia kan gak suka lo merit ma Reita, Ki"

"Ah elo! Gitu aja kok pake takut! Dulu gue juga gitu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya gue merit juga kan?" Ruki menepuk bahu Aoi sebagai penambah semangat. "Di coba dulu lah~"

Ajoy pun makin larut dalam dilemanya....

_Bersambung..._

Author's Note :  
Tadinya niat bikin oneshot, tpai berhubund saya sedang pegal jadi dibagi dua deh.  
Kira2 apa yang akan dilakukan Ajoy untuk ngedapetin Uruha ya???  
Baca lanjutannya ya!  
Comments are loves! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Jaim vs. Jealous  
**Genre**: Humor romance  
**Type**:Two shots (part 2)  
**Pairings**: Aoi/Uruha , Reita/Ruki  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: written in Indonesian  
**Summary**: Bagaimana kalo tiba-tiba Uruha naksir ma model cewek super sexy dan Aoi jadi jeles???**  
Notes:** It's my first Indonesian humor :3

Kata-kata Ruki beberapa minggu yang lalu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Aoi yang emang udah kecil.

_"Ntar kalo dia serius sama Shannon terus merit gimana?"_

Muka Aoi langsung mengkerut ngingetnya.

"Gak. Gak mungkin. Uru kan playboy" pikirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi siapa sangka, gak ada angin gak ada hujan cuma Situ Gintung jebol, tiba-tiba hari yang paling ditakutin Aoi seumur hidup datang juga.

"Ru, napa lagi lu? Nyengar-nyengir lagi? Kayaknya ini lebih parah dari pas lu baru gebet shannon dah!" tanya Ruki sebagai temen yang paling deket sama uruha, emang dia selalu yang paling duluan ngerasa gelagat aneh Uruha.

"Malam ini gue mau ngelamar Shannon"

Seketika Ruki dan anak gajet lainnya langsung mangap selebar lima jari. Mereka pikir pasti mereka salah denger atau lidah Uruha lagi kepelintir jadi salah ngomong.

"GAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Aoi tiba-tiba. Jelas dia yang paling gak terima. Secara refleks yang lainnya jadi ngeliatin Aoi termasuk Uruha dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"I mean, are you really sure?" , Aoi memperbaiki ucapannya.

"Iye. Gue yakin. Malam ini gue mau ngajak Shannon yayang dinner lalu gue lamar. Gue udah beli cincinnya kok!"

"Gile lu! Kesambet ye lo!" Ruki menyamber.

"Kagak. I'm totally sure of this!" Uruha mengangguk.

Kabar dari Uruha itu benar-benar kayak sambaran petir buat band yang parti bakal berubah kalo Uruha merit sama Shannon, kecuali kalo kayak Ruki yang merit sama Reita, itu gak masalah. Tapi kira-kira apa yang dipikirin sama mereka ya???

Kai : "Ah sial! Kalo dia nikah sama Shannon kan jadi gue yang repot ngurusin konfrensi pers dan laennya! Mana sama bule lagi, pasti gosip bakal banyak banget deh! Aduuuuuuh..."

Ruki : "Uruha sama Shannon? Oh my gawd. Gue gak percaya. Kasian juga si Shannon dapet cowok jeber kayak Uru.. Si jidat juga gimana ya nasibnya entar??"

Reita : "Bagus deh! Kalo gitu Shannon bisa ngelarang Uru buat nyulik yayang gue lagi!"

Nah Aoi yang paling heboh nih : "SIAL! SIAL! Gue salah denger! PASTI! T-tapi kalo beneran gue gimana? Moso gue musti ngaku kayak yang cebol bilang? Gue kan jaim..."

Sore pun tiba, Uruha udah pergi lengkap sama jas putih noraknya buat makan malam dan ngelamar Shannon. Aoi pun masih bimbang namun si cebol kita punya rencana lain.

"Joy, lo gak nyusul Uru buat gagalin dia?" tiba-tiba Ruki nyerocos. Kai yang gak tau apa-apa pun langsung mandang Aoi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apaan sih Ki? Buat ape gue cegah Uru! Gak guna tau gak! " Aoi masih ngeles.

"Udah lah... lo ngaku aja. Toh yang gak ngerti disini cuma Kai. Lo suka kan sama Uruha?" Ruki ngededes Aoi.

"Gue gak ngerti!"

"Ah lo ngaku aja deh!"

"Emangnya bener?" Kai tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

Aoi langsung deg-degan. Ngomong ato enggak. Tapi Uruha udah mau merit sama Shannon. Tapi... "Iya. Gue suka Uruha" akhirnya ngomong juga die.

"Kalo gitu lo kejer lalu kasih tahu Uru dong!" Ruki memberi semangat.

"Uruha berhak tahu." , Kai nyeletuk.

Denger kata-kata Kai itu Aoi jadi sadar. Dia sambar kunci mobilnya lalu ngebut buat nyusul Uruha. Gak hanya itu, setiap lampu merah pun dia terabas. Pokoknya kalo itu Indonesia idup dia udah the end dah!

Tanpa disangka Aoi bisa nyusul sedan Uruha. Dia langsung tancap gas buat nyusul Uruha lalu puter balik dan stop. Untungnya refleks Uruha bagus jadi gak tabrakan.

"Lo ngapain sih Joy! Gile ya lu! Kalo gue gak sempet ngerem gimana?!" oceh Uruha kayak toak sambil jalan ke arah Aoi. "Lo kan tau gue buru-buru! Gue musti ngelamar Sha.."

Belum sempat Uruha menyelesaikan kata-katanya Aoi sudah menyium dia dengan napsunya. Tangan Aoi pun masuk ke dalam saku jas Uruha dan mengambil kotak cincin yang Uruha beli untuk Shannon.

Aoi pun berdehem dan akhirnya ngomong "Would you marry me?"

Uruha pun cuma cengok lalu tiba-tiba tertawa lebar.

"Gue tau gue bego musti pake cincin ini. Tapi gak ada yang lucu tauk!" Aoi melempar cincin dan kotaknya ke arah Uruha dan beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba Uruha menarik tangan Aoi lalu memutar badannya agar ia bisa melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia cium Aoi lebih napsu lagi.

"Now can you repeat what you said?" kata Uruha sambil mengembalikan cincin itu ke Aoi.

"Well.. Uruha. would you marry me?"

Uruha pun tersenyum. "I will."

Ajoy pun memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Uruha, tapi emang karna tuh cincin aslinya buat Shannon jadi ya mana muat ampe tahun jebot pula. Mereka malah ketawa dan akhirnya Aoi masukin tuh cincin ke kelingkingnya Uruha. "I'll buy new one" , kata Aoi.

Tiba-tiba Aoi mikir sesuatu ampe mukanya sepet dan nanya ke Uruha. " Lo serius mau nikah sama gue? Bukannya lo mau nikah sama Shannon?"

Uruha pun ketawa lagi. "Ya ampu Joy... Gue ma shannon tuh cuma akting biar lo jadi jeles dan akhirnya ngelamar gue kayak sekarang!"

"Ah tau kayak gitu..."

"Apa?" Uruha nyeletuk. "Gak jadi ngelamar Uru nih?" Uruha sok ngikutin cara Ruki biasanya ngambek ke Reita.

"Gak gitu juga sih..."

_The End._


End file.
